Reinhard Lestrange
:"Lestrange, Garko, split. This is the last time I shall say it to you. I want that potion brewed correctly or it's detention! you too, Avery!" :—[http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Horace_Slughorn Horace Slughorn]'' to Reinhard,Jason and Avery.'' : Reinhard "Tiernan" Lestrange was a pure-blood wizard and a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a member of Tom Riddle's gang when they attended Hogwarts, a member of the Slug Club and one of the earliest Death Eaters. Although not much is known about his childhood, Reinhard was said to have had a good childhood and grew up with other Wizards in the area such as Garko, Avery etc. Biography Early life Reinhard attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was sorted into Slytherin house, eventually becoming a member of Professor Horace Slughorn's Slug Club. He was also a member of Tom Riddle's gang when they were classmates. Lestrange grew up in the Lestrange family home in England. He was brought up alongside other Pure-blood Wizarding families that lived in the same area (Avery,Garko etc.) Tiernan was sorted into Slytherin house. He was a bit of a lazy student and would constantly be distracted by talking to his friends during class. He was quite a skilled Wizard and it took him little effort to learn new things as he had already been familiar with quite a lot of spells. During his time at school, Reinhard constantly forgot to turn in his Potions essays to Professor Slughorn and was often put in detention. However,he would constantly forget his assignments and essays.Moreover,he never made it to a Prefect in school due to his lack of interest in schoolwork. In his later years in school,he eventually became a member of the Slug Club and also became one of the first Death Eaters. After Hogwarts, Lestrange got engaged around the time that Tom disappeared. Sometime after,Lestrange had his first son,Rodolphus Lestrange, and settled in his family home.Five years after having his frist son,Reinhard had his youngest son,Rabastan Lestrange. In 1970,Reinhard participated in the first Wizarding War,which lasted 11 years.It was during this time that Reinhard parted from Garko. In 1981,Reinhard's youngest sons,whom had later on participated in a number of crimes such as the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom, were tried and imprisoned in Azkaban which left him devastated. Reinhard and his wife moved to their other estate in the north of Ireland where they stayed until they received news of their sons' escape in January 1996. Later on that year, Reinhard learned that his youngest son had been having a secret relationship with Garko's youngest daughter whom he considered a Blood traitor. After countless, futile arguments with Rabastan, Reinhard eventually accepted and respected his son's wishes. Late years It is most likely that Reinhard didn't participate in the second Wizarding War .Both his sons participated in the second Wizarding War and after Voldemort's downfall, they were once again imprisoned. Post-mortum Both Reinhard's sons inherited all from their father. Reinhard's grandsons were born and raised within the manor itself and after Reinhard's death, both sons took the house and family belongings.It was not long after Aetes left Hogwarts that Reinhard fell Ill. Both were sorted into Slytherin. It is unknown where Reinhard was burried and only so little is known of his time of death. Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Death Eaters Category:Hogwarts students Category:Lestrange Family Category:Males Category:Slug Club Category:Slytherins Category:Bullies Category:Wizards